


Hunting Down A Man

by Butterfly553



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Stalking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly553/pseuds/Butterfly553
Summary: After the events of 'Another Girl From The Well', the group decides that Safaia needs to have a man of her own. So, not taking it jokingly anymore, they hunt down strong demons with a good heart for the witch. It doesn't go as well as they'd thought it would go. Problems arise that threaten to destroy not only the peace of their little group but also Sesshomaru and Kirai's relationship.





	1. Beginning Of The End

It's been about a week since the group left Kagome's village. They had no set destination in mind, so they ended up aimlessly wandering around. It was beginning to get on Kirai's nerves. She was never one to just walk around without knowing where she was going. 

“Okay guys,” Kirai began after they set up camp for the night. “Let's figure out where exactly we are going.”

“Well, I still think we should hunt down a guy for Safaia,” Rin spoke up instantly, causing the pink-haired Safaia to frown.

“Guys really, I am fine without a man.”

“I agree with Rin. So sis, do you want a demon or a warlock as your man?” Kirai questioned, ignoring her sister's words. Safaia just sighed to herself. 

“A demon would be preferable. I don't really trust warlocks anymore.”

“Then let's find a demon village. I know there are some nearby.” Kirai then turned to Sesshomaru with a smile on her face. He internally sighed and smelled the air.

“There is one just north of our location. We can go there tomorrow.” The tall demon responded simply. He seemed annoyed, to be honest, but that was to be expected. He didn't really like other demons just as much as he didn't like humans. 

“Thank you, Maru,” Kirai spoke as she smiled at him even more. 

“Yes, Maru, thank you,” Safaia grumbled, much to the annoyance of Sesshomaru. He glared at the other woman, causing Kirai to laugh. 

“Now now you two.” Kirai didn't like it when Safaia and Sesshomaru got on each other's nerves, but it was funny sometimes. It didn't happen often, but they were both strong-willed people, which sometimes caused some issues. 

“We'll go to that village in the morning, right now, it's time to sleep.” Rin's tone gave no arguments. It was clear she wanted everyone to be quiet now, so they all went quiet. She'd been particularly tired that day. So, now that she'd curled up with Ah-Un and fallen asleep, everyone else chose to do the same. Well, not cuddle up with the dragon, but they had their own spots. 

Kirai was snuggled up with Sesshomaru, who had a protective arm wrapped around the girl. Safaia was sleeping up in the tree Sesshomaru and Kirai was leaning on, laying on a tree branch. She chose one she wouldn't fall off of too easily. Meanwhile, Jaken slept all alone by the fire. 

~

Once morning came and everyone had some form of breakfast, they headed out. The village wasn't too far away so it only took an hour to reach it. As soon as they got there and began to walk through the village, the demons of the village all looked at them. It wasn't every day that a powerful demon such as Sesshomaru entered a village of demons. Soon, an older man approached them. He was clearly the village chief. 

“Hello, travelers. What brings you here to our humble village?” The old man spoke softly to the group. Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out who would talk first. It ended up being Safaia who stepped forward to speak.

“We are here to find me a husband. We hoped to get lucky finding a good demon here in your village.” Safaia was almost embarrassed to say such a thing out loud in front of so many demons. 

“I see. Well, we can round up the single men and you can talk to each of them. We thank you for choosing our village to search in.” With that, the old man waved his hand at two men who'd followed him. They walked off, unassumingly to gather the single male demons of the village. “Come with me, I will show you to where you can stay the night.”

The location of their temporary home was the chief's house. It was large with a lot of rooms, meaning each of them could have their own space for the time being if they so chose to. 

“We thank you for your kindness. I'm sure our request was quite strange.” Kirai spoke as they followed the man around the house. He was taking them to the specific rooms they would be staying in. 

“Yes, young witch, it was quite strange, but not uncommon. Many witches choose to mate with a demon due to the equally long life of both parties. Is that not what you have done?” The man paused to look at Kirai and then to Sesshomaru.

“Oh, no no, Sesshomaru and I aren't mated yet.”

“Yet?”

“We just... haven't found the time I guess.” Kirai was unsure of herself. It was just not a topic that had come up before.

“Hmm.” The man continued to walk a few more feet and then stopped in front of a room. “This is where you can stay. The rooms on either side are also for you. You may choose to separate yourselves as you wish. One of my men will come to get you when the men have assembled.” With that, the old chief wandered off on his own. They all did go off on your own into the three rooms. Rin in one, followed by Jaken against his will. Kirai and Sesshomaru in the room in the middle and then Safaia in the last room. Ah-Un remained in the courtyard, watching over the three rooms. 

“Sesshomaru, we'll have privacy tonight,” Kirai muttered, hinting at some activities they could do. 

“Focus on the task at hand, Kirai.” His comment made the girl pout, causing Sesshomaru to smirk. They hadn't gotten any alone time in years, meaning this would be the only time that they had together. However, the demon was right and Kirai knew she needed to focus on the situation. 

“You're no fun Maru.”

“Have I ever been?”

“Well, there was that one time. You remember the one, right? We were in that abandoned castle and you put your-” Sesshomaru put his hand over the girl's mouth to silence her.

“Enough, I remember.” It was almost like he was embarrassed to be reminded of their last alone time together. Kirai just chuckled and removed his hand from her face. She then kissed it and smiled up at him. “Kirai.”

“Sesshomaru.” The two were about to kiss when their door flew open. 

“Come on, the men have been brought to us... Was I interrupting something?” It was Safaia. She blushed at the sight of the two almost kissing in front of her. 

“Yes.” Both Kirai and Sesshomaru responded at the same time. They were both irritated, but it quickly faded as they followed the pink-haired girl out of the room. She led them to the courtyard where Ah-Un was and where there were 5 guys. 

The 5 guys introduced themselves as Jiog, Dol, Jigoku, Yurei, and Ken'o. 

Jiog is a 300-year-old fox demon with red hair. He had a bad attitude and was quite rude towards Safaia, so she sent him away. 

Dol is a 600-year-old panther demon with blue hair. He made it very clear that he was already in love with someone, so Safaia, the hopeless romantic, gave him some advice to confess and sent him away.

Jigoku and Yurei are twin lizard demons that are 800 years old. They were quite odd and spoke in unison, causing Safaia to get freaked out, so she sent them away. 

The last man, Ken'o was an 800-year-old dog demon with gray hair. He spoke softly to Safaia and even complimented her on her appearance. He seemed to be a good man, and a gentleman so Safaia let him stay. 

“So tell me a little about yourself,” Safaia said to the dog demon in front of her. 

“Well, it might sound weird, but I really like these stones.” He then pulled out two purple crystals. “I love to collect pretty stones like this.” It took every ounce of restraint for Safaia to not flip out. Those were her favorite types of stones.

“Well, that isn't weird at all. I'm known as the Crystal Witch. I'm big into stones and crystals as well.”

“That's amazing.”

“So tell me some more about you.”

“I love animals and try my best to not unnecessarily hurt anyone that I don't have to. I also love nature and take long walks frequently.” That was another point for him. Safaia was a big animal lover and adored nature as well.

“I like you. You seem like just my type.” He was even taller than her, which was another thing she looked for in a man. Outwardly, he seemed to be everything that Safaia was looking for. “Let's eat lunch together and get to know each other more.” Safaia was all for this man, but Kirai felt something off. She kept her issue to herself but made a mental note to tell Sesshomaru later on when they were alone. 

“Thank you, Safaia.” Oh, look, another red flag that was thrown up for Kirai. To her knowledge, they hadn't told them Safaia's name or anything yet, but she let that go as well. It was lunchtime and Kirai was hungry. 

Rin and Jaken came out of their room for lunch and they all ate together in the big room with the chief. Kirai and Sesshomaru sat next to each other, and Safaia and Ken'o sat together. It was a peaceful lunch with some idle chatting. Kirai bothered Sesshomaru about eating human food while Safaia and Ken'o got to know each other better. 

Once lunch was over, the chief left the room along with Rin and Jaken. Rin wanted to go hang out with Ah-Un and Jaken had to follow her wherever she went, much to his annoyance. 

“So Safaia, what else are you hungry for today?” Ken'o leaned towards the pink-haired girl as if to imply he wanted a kiss or something. However, Safaia just leaned away and stood up. 

“I'm sorry. I can't kiss you yet. We just met and I'm waiting for 'the one' to do anything with.” Her words were soft and kind but hid an annoyance deep within. 

“What? What kind of whore are you?”

“Whore? Excuse me, but I'm the opposite of a whore, I've never had sex before.” Safaia was now growing annoyed and she started to feel threatened. Instantly, Sesshomaru was standing right next to her and glared down at the still seated man. 

“Is there an issue?” Sesshomaru questioned, already knowing full well what was going on. He and Kirai had heard the entire exchange between the two of them. 

“This whore-”

“Get out. She is no whore, she is my sister whom you will not dare to touch or speak to again.” The tall demon glared down at Ken'o causing the slightly shorter demon to scurry off in fear. 

“Sister, huh?”

“Be silent.” Sesshomaru turned to Safaia to glare at her next. 

“Thank you Sesshomaru, he was starting to seem a  
bit...”

“A bit, more like a lot of a jackass,” Kirai spoke as she glared at the now open door that he'd fled through.

“Yes Kirai, that sentence made sense.”

“Shut up Maru.” Kirai smiled at her demon before turning to her sister and putting a hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I'm a little shaken up though. He seemed so nice, I wonder why he turned out to be so rude and disrespectful.” It was clear that Safaia was a little upset about the situation. So, being the somewhat kind big brother he is, Sesshomaru put his hand on her head, as if to comfort her. “Thank you, both of you. I'll be alright.”

“Should we kill him?”

“What?! No, I just said I'll be okay!” Safaia looked horrified at Sesshomaru's question. To her reaction, Sesshomaru just smirked. “If that was a joke it wasn't funny.”

“It kind of was,” Kirai muttered with a smile on her face. She earned a glare from her sister but chose to ignore it. “So what now?”

“We leave.” Sesshomaru grumbled clearly wanting to head out.

“Just because Ken'o was an asshole doesn't mean anything. We should still accept their hospitality.” Safaia's words left no argument to be had. Sesshomaru just huffed and left the room and headed back to where he'd chosen his room would be. Kirai quickly followed behind him, running to catch up with him. 

“Maru, is there something on your mind?” Kirai could see through Sesshomaru clearly.

“Hmm.” He chose to not talk until both of them were in their room with the door closed. “I believe that demon will cause us more problems.”

“Huh? Why?”

“He didn't submit to me.”

“He ran away though?”

“He merely pretended to be afraid of me.”

“I see...” The two were on edge, while Safaia was blissfully unaware of the potential danger she was in. 

However, dinner that night went without any problem, and they slept through the night also without any problem. It was almost too peaceful, which set Sesshomaru on edge further, which caused Kirai to become further on edge as well. 

“So where are we going next? Another demon village?” Rin questioned hopefully. She was ready for the adventure and was completely unaware of the issues her friend had the previous day with Ken'o. 

“Excuse me.” Everyone turned around to face Ken'o.

“What do you want?” Kirai harshly questioned stepping protectively in front of her sister. 

“I just wanted to apologize. That's all.” He bowed down and muttered an apology that seemed insincere, and then ran off. 

“Well, that was kind?” Rin noted hesitantly with a smile on her confused face. 

“Hmm.” Even if it was kind of the man to apologize, Sesshomaru was still suspicious. He didn't trust Ken'o at all.


	2. Found Him

The group went through three other villages within that week, but each time they were disappointed. One of the villages refused to allow them to talk to their men and sent them away instantly and the other two just had disappointing men within it. There seemed to be no man that fit Safaia's standards. However, there was something more important going on that only Rin seemed to notice.

“Hey Kirai, you remember that guy who apologized to us in that first village?” Rin began one morning as they ate their breakfast together.

“Yeah, his name was Ken'o, why?”

“Well I've seen him in every village we've been to.” That sent a shock through Kirai, causing her to turn to Sesshomaru. He'd obviously heard what the young girl had said and was already standing up and on edge.

“Are you sure?” Sesshomaru questioned harshly as he approached Rin. The girl nodded her head which caused Sesshomaru to sniff at the air. Sure enough, he picked up his scent. It was within the next village they were going to be at. “He's waiting for us in the next village.”

“What do we do?” Kirai questioned as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

“We do nothing. We'll carry on like normal.” Safaia responded before Sesshomaru could open his mouth. “I'm not letting him get in the way of our goal and I have a good feeling about the next village.”

“Very well.” With Sesshomaru's approval, the group nodded their heads.

“How dare a human order around Lord Sesshomaru,” Jaken grumbled mostly to himself.

“Shut up, imp.” Kirai snapped at the little demon. The two glared at each other for a moment before Kirai was pulled up to her feet by Sesshomaru. The look on his face clearly was telling the girl to be nice to Jaken, which caused the girl to pout. She enjoyed pissing off the little demon.

“Come on, let's get going,” Safaia grumbled as she began to gather her stuff. She was eager to get to the next village. Her good feeling was starting to get stronger and she was eager to find out why she felt such a thing.

~

Sure enough, once they reached the village and gathered men, Safaia's good feeling turned out to be true. Ignoring the fact that they'd seen Ken'o as they walked through the town, there were three men who were potential men for Safaia. However, Safaia was only interested in one.

The man's name is Eodum and he is about the same height as Sesshomaru. He is almost the same age as Sesshomaru as well. He has long black hair ending just below his shoulder blades and a red stripe on both his cheeks and some on his arms, like Sesshomaru, but red and only one stripe. His eyes are as red as his stripes are.

Instantly, Safaia was drawn to the man and approached him after sending away the other two men.

“So, Eodum, what do you think about going somewhere more private to chat and get to know each other better?” He nodded his head and followed the pink-haired girl as she walked away, leaving behind a very confused Kirai. However, she did nothing to stop her sister as she left with the man. “What types of hobbies do you have?” Safaia began to question him as soon as they were away from everyone else.

“I enjoy playing musical instruments. I find myself drawn to all types of music, and can play nearly any instrument I pick up. I also enjoy meditating under the moonlight.” Eodum responded before pausing to think about other hobbies. “I also have a little garden that I take care of and enjoy taking care of.”

“I see, I, too, enjoy meditating under the moonlight. I'm known as the Crystal Witch, so I do a lot of meditating as well.”

“Crystals? Like this?” Eodum then pulled out a beautiful red stone that shined brightly in the light. “I found it while digging in my garden and have carried it around with me ever since.”

“Yes, that's what I call a ruby. It's as beautiful as your eyes... I mean...” Safaia didn't mean to compliment the man, but it just came out naturally. He just smiled down at her with a soft smile.

“Your silver eyes are beautiful as well.” The two shared a moment as they just stared into each other's eyes. Without meaning to, Safaia looked into his mind. She could hear only good things about her and couldn't hear anything negative. She hoped this man wouldn't turn out as Ken'o did. However, she had a feeling that he would be an actual true good man, at least she hoped so.

“I know this is sudden, but would you like to travel with us?”

“I would love to.” It was clear that the connection that Safaia felt with the man was mutual. It made her heart soar. She could feel herself falling in love with this man, but it honestly scared her. She'd been so hurt by Ken'o that she wasn't sure if she was quite ready to fully trust Eodum or not. However, with how she was feeling, she felt like it was worth the risk.

With that, the two returned to Safaia's friends. They were all still standing around where they were when the pair had left.

“So, how'd everything go?” Kirai questioned, smiling hugely at her sister. “Do I have a new brother?”

“Sister!” Safaia blushed completely red but Eodum just chuckled.

“Not yet, but I would like to travel and see where this goes,” Eodum spoke softly to Kirai with a small smirk on his face.

“Well Sesshomaru, is that alright with you?” Kirai looked over to her man, only to see him glare back at her. “He says it's okay,” Kirai muttered turning back to Eodum and her sister.

“Did he now? It looked like he was saying no to me.”

“He always looks like he's saying no, but he's okay with it. Right, Maru?”

“Hmm.”

“See.” Kirai smiled up at Eodum but he was no longer smiling back now. He walked over to Sesshomaru and glared at him. The two glared at each other for a few minutes before Eodum finally turned away.

“I'll back down, for now.”

“What was that?” Kirai questioned, a little concerned.

“Eodum was challenging Lord Sesshomaru for dominance,” Rin whispered to the confused witch.

“I see... Sesshomaru won, right?” To that Rin nodded her head.

Suddenly, they all sensed a threat, but before anyone could move, Ken'o appeared in the form of Rin and stabbed Sesshomaru and then Eodum before turning to smile at Safaia and Kirai.

“What the-” Kirai was cut off by the fake Rin kicking her to the ground.

“Be careful who you trust.” With that, the fake Rin morphed back to Ken'o and he disappeared before their eyes. 

“What just happened?” Rin was confused as hell now and just looked at Sesshomaru who was now on his knees and bleeding. Eodum was the same way.

“Sesshomaru!” Kirai got up and rushed over to him. She put her hand over his wound and began to heal him.

“Eodum, are you alright?” Safaia rushed to his side and began to heal him as well. Both girls healed their men quickly and soon enough, everyone was standing back up as they had been.

“So, he can shapeshift and disappear? That doesn't seem like something a demon can do.” Kirai grumbled to herself.

“He might be working with a witch or has his hands on some witchy witch stuff,” Safaia responded simply.

“Dear travelers, please take shelter in our guest house tonight. Rest up from your ordeal.” It was the village chief who'd approached the group after seeing the stabbing.

“Very well,” Sesshomaru spoke not giving any room for any type of argument. The group then headed to the guest house, which was just one big room. Once in the room, they all split up and headed to different parts of it.

Sesshomaru and Kirai made their way to one corner with a worried Jaken and Rin following behind them. Safaia and Eodum then made their way to the corner across from the other group. The two previously injured men sat down as the two women began to look them over for more injuries.

“Enough Kirai, I am fine.” Sesshomaru grumbled as he pushed the woman away from him. He was done with her worrying over him.

“Sorry, I just...” Sesshomaru gently placed a hand on her cheek as if to comfort her. “Are you sure you're alright?”

“You healed me, did you not? I am just fine.”

Meanwhile, Safaia was apologizing to Eodum. She felt terrible that he'd been brought into this situation.

“I am so sorry you got injured because of me.”

“It is just fine. However, who was he?”

“He was a potential lover who tried to make a move on me against my will and then called me a whore when I explained I was waiting for 'the one'.”

“What a jackass.”

“Yeah. He apologized to me, but apparently, he didn't mean it. I'm sorry I brought you into this mess.” To Safaia's apology, Eodum took her hand and held it gently.

“You are worth it.” Those words caused Safaia to blush and look away from the man.

“They seem like they are getting along,” Rin commented to Jaken as she looked over at Eodum and Safaia.

“Disgusting.” The little imp grumbled causing Safaia to turn around and glare at him. He jolted and turned away, pretending as if he never had said anything in the first place.

~

Eventually, the two women hesitantly left the little house to go out and grab some food for their group. They found and paid for dinner quickly and made it back to the guest house with no problems. However, once they were there, they faced an issue.

“How do we know it's really the two of you and not Ken'o in disguise?” Rin questioned simply as she stared at the two girls in front of her. They just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

“Listen Rin, if you want to doubt us then go ahead, but it won't serve much purpose. It will only cause problems in the future.” Safaia spoke to the young girl slightly more harsh than usual. “However, if you want proof, then I'll tell that secret you told me a few days ago. The one about you falling in love with-” Safaia was cut off by Rin screeching loudly and flailing around.

“Okay, okay, it's you! I believe you, but what about Kirai.”

“You snore when you sleep.”

“How dare you, I do not!” Rin was horrified at the words coming from her friend.

“Yes, you do, child. It's annoying

and it needs to stop.” Jaken instantly chimed in angrily.

“We need to come up with a password so we all know who is who,” Kirai spoke as she went over to Sesshomaru to give him some food.

“Like what, sis?”

“Like... I don't know, just a word that we say to each other and it will tell the others that we are who we say we are.”

“Okay, so let's have it be 'crystal' then.”

“No, it should be 'butterfly'!” Rin called out loudly.

“How about 'potato'?” Eodum suddenly spoke, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look over at him. Since no one could find a reason for it to not be potato, that was deemed worthy of a password.

“So 'potato' it is them.” Safaia couldn't help but chuckle at that. She found it funny that such a serious guy would come up with something so random. It was nice for her to see he had different sides to him, rather than just quiet and calm. Maybe he was 'the one' after all.


	3. Another Issue

The next morning the group thanked the chief for his hospitality and then left the village. Eodum walked right next to Safaia, so close the two nearly bumped into each other. Kirai and Sesshomaru were side by side as well and Rin and Jaken were on Ah-Un. 

“So how are we supposed to find Ken'o? Lord Sesshomaru, can you smell him?” Rin questioned as the group walked away from the village. 

“I cannot. When he shifts, he smells like the person he is. However, I can smell his scent leading back to his village.”

“Is that where we're going?” Kirai questioned her demonic lover. He just nodded his head and continued to walk without stopping. 

“So this is pretty much all we do. We wander around going from location to location. Sometimes we don't even have a set location to head off to.” Safaia muttered to Eodum as they walked.

“I see.” Eodum didn't have a problem with that. He actually liked the sound of just wandering around. Especially if it meant he could remain by Safaia's side the entire time. 

“If you don't feel like walking at any point, you can ride on Ah-Un with Rin.”

“I am just fine, I'd rather walk next to you anyway.” That caused a little flutter within Safaia's heart which forced a smile to appear on her face. 

“Why can't you say cute things like that to me?” Kirai questioned as she turned to look at Sesshomaru.

“Hmm.”

“Hmm? That isn't cute at all.” Her words caused a smirk to appear on Sesshomaru's face. 

“You're cute enough for the both of us.”

“Aww! Maru, you're so adorable!”

“Be quiet.” His tone wasn't as harsh as it could have been. Which caused Kirai to smile up at her lover. With that, the group fell into a peaceful silence.

~

It took almost the entire day, but eventually, the group made it back to the original demon village they'd visited. It was clear that Ken'o wasn't there currently, but they decided to talk to the village chief. They figured that Ken'o would show up eventually if they waited there long enough. So, once in the village, they headed to the chief's home.

“Sir, may we ask you a question about Ken'o?” Safaia began as she sat down in front of the chief. Kirai followed suit while the others waited outside of the room that the two girls and the chief were in. 

“Of course, ask anything you need to.” He seemed willing enough, but the girls were still hesitant.

“What type of man is Ken'o?” That question caused the chief to look down and take a deep breath in. He then sighed out before looking back at the two girls. 

“He is a terrible man. Extremely vindictive and insane.”

“Why did you let us talk with him then?”

“I thought he'd gotten better...” The two girls then explained how Ken'o clearly had not gotten better and how he was now attacking and stalking them. 

“So you see, the man needs to be taken down, but we don't know much about him. Can you explain what his abilities are?” Safaia questioned once their story had been completed. 

“He is a half-demon with two abilities. Shapeshifting and mind reading. He gets the mind reading from his half-witch of a mother.”

“That must be how he knew what to say to me to make me like him.” Safaia felt embarrassed to have her mind read, and as a fellow mind reader, she also felt angry. She'd never use her ability to trick someone like Ken'o did, so now it was even more personal than before. 

“I apologize for allowing such a man to enter your life. I also apologize for his actions. Feel free to punish him as you see fit.”

“Thank you, sir.” With Kirai's words, the two girls got up and left the room. Once outside, they explained everything they'd just talked about to their group.

“So, what now? Do we wait here for him?” Rin questioned after she was done processing everything that was said. 

“Yes and no. I think you, Jaken and Ah-Un should get out of here and allow us four to deal with Ken'o. Just so you guys aren't used against us or anything.” Safaia spoke up giving her idea of the orders. 

“What?! I must be by Lord Sesshomaru's side at all times!” Jaken squawked out horrified.

“Be silent.” Sesshomaru grumbled instantly. “Jaken, take Rin and Ah-Un and get away from this village.”

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru...” Jaken was clearly going to pout about this for the foreseeable future. However, he listened to his orders and got on Ah-Un with Rin. Once both were on the dragon, he took off, heading away from the village. It seemed like they were headed towards where Kagome's village was. 

“So, what now?” Kirai questioned as she looked up at her demon lover. 

“We wait.” Sesshomaru simply spoke back as he turned around and began to walk away. The other demon and two witches just followed him, wondering where they were going. Eventually, they ended up in an abandoned hut just outside of the village. This was where they could sit and wait for Ken'o to appear. Apparently, Sesshomaru had seen it earlier and determined that this was going to be their temporary home until the demon arrived.

“I'm not a very patient witch, let's do something,” Kirai muttered to Sesshomaru as they sat down next to each other. “Oh, I know...” She then reached out and touched the stripes on Sesshomaru's face.

“What are you doing?” Sesshomaru questioned, unsure whether to be annoyed or just enjoy the physical contact. 

“Just feeling your markings. They always feel so soft.” The girl seemed happy enough, so Sesshomaru just let her do what she wanted. It wasn't as if he could stop her anyway, the girl usually did what she wanted to do with/to him in the first place. 

“Just keep your feeling of his markings in appropriate places. Don't forget that we're here.” Safaia muttered as she hesitantly looked over at her sister. 

“Oh please, like I'd let anyone but me see all his markings anyway.”

“So, you're implying that you've seen all his markings?”

“There was those few times before I fell into the well. Like, remember that one day I told you I was too sick to help you in the garden, I was actually just recovering from a night of-”

“Enough Kirai.” Sesshomaru immediately spoke as he realized what the girl was about to say to her sister.

“Alright, fine, I won't say anything more. I'll be a good witch.”

“You've never been a good witch, I doubt you'll start now.” Kirai did a fake gasp to that and put her hand over her heart like she was offended.

“How dare you, I am a good witch, I haven't killed anyone recently.”

“Recently?” Both Safaia and Sesshomaru spoke in unison. Kirai just chuckled and chose to not respond.

“Has your sister killed people before?” Eodum questioned confused at that the strange turn the conversation had just taken.

“I think it's best we don't dive into that,” Safaia responded quickly as she turned away from her sister and back to Eodum. 

~

A few hours went by before Ken'o appeared back in his village. It was just before sunset, so their light was running out. 

In the time they were waiting, the girls entertained themselves by talking to their men. Sesshomaru didn't talk back all that much, but Eodum did with Safaia. The pair learned a lot about each other, like their favorite foods and what type of things irritate them. It turns out they both had an issue with the way people chewed their food and it is one of their biggest irritations. 

However, all the talking ended immediately when Sesshomaru abruptly stood up. He smelled Ken'o before he could see him and warned the others in the room with him. They all watched as the demon entered the village without a care in the world. 

“Let's go kick some ass!” Kirai called out, like a war cry before leaving the little hut they were in. Sesshomaru followed her instantly, then came Safaia and the last one to leave was Eodum. The group made their way through town and split up. They each went around buildings to get to where they all sensed/smelled Ken'o. There, they cornered him, however, it seemed like he wasn't surprised at all.

“Well, Well, it seems like you four are finally making your move. Where are the child, imp and dragon?” Ken'o mockingly questioned as he looked around at each of the people who now surrounded him. 

“Be silent and die.” Sesshomaru had Bakusaiga out and was ready to strike, but then Ken'o shifted into looking like Kirai. 

“Maru, you wouldn't hurt me, now would you?” The fake Kirai questioned cutely. Sesshomaru ignored and swung his sword, just as Ken'o jumped over to where the real Kirai was. He grabbed a hold of her and spun her around. It was just enough to cause confusion. 

“Maru, it's me, I'm the real Kirai, don't hurt me.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I'm Kirai, you creep. Get away from me!” It was then quite obvious which one was the real one, causing the real Kirai to pull out her sword and swing it at the fake her. However, the fake Kirai also pulled out a sword and fought back. The two fought amongst themselves for a bit, before Safaia got into the mix by throwing one of her Witchy-Witch powders over the two. 

“This only affects demons.” Was all Safaia spoke as the fake Kirai began to cough. He shifted back to himself before shifting into Eodum and attacking the true Eodum. Those two fought for a moment before one of the Eodums was kicked away.

“Which one is which?” Kirai asked as she was horrified by the situation. 

“Use your magic on them both.” Sesshomaru demanded as he appeared by Kirai's side. 

“What?! No, I can't!” Safaia hesitated as she spoke. She just looked over at the two men and started to panic on the inside. She wasn't sure what the right option was.

“Go ahead and use your magic, Safaia. I'll be fine.”

“I can't!” 

“Stupid girl!” The fake Eodum, who was standing up began to laugh. That meant the real Eodum was the one on the ground and the one who'd spoken up. Ken'o then shifted into a random person and smiled at the group. “We'll meet again.” With that, he disappeared into the crowd of people surrounding the group. 

That left Kirai, Sesshomaru,  
Safaia, and Eodum unsure of what to do next. They weren't sure if he would just reappear as one of them and attack or appear as a stranger and attack them. Either way, the group was now more on edge than they'd been before. 

“What the fuck do we do now?” Kirai questioned as she turned to look at Sesshomaru. He just ignored her and put Bakusaiga away. Once his sword was sheathed, he began to walk. Kirai sheathed her sword and quickly moved to follow him, leaving her sister and Eodum behind. Safaia made her way to Eodum and helped him stand up before the two of them began to follow Sesshomaru and Kirai.

~

Eventually, Sesshomaru stopped walking and chose a tree to sit near, which was his sign that they would be stopping there for the night, even though night had already fallen. For once, Kirai chose her own tree and sat against it, while Safaia and Eodum picked a tree together and sat next to each other. No one bothered to get firewood, as it was a warm night and they could all see due to the full moon anyway.

“I'll go get Ah-Un and the others in the morning.” Sesshomaru declared, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen on the group.

“Alright...” Kirai was the only one who'd responded. She sounded a little off, but no one chose to talk about that. They all were feeling a bit off. That fight with Ken'o had caused a strange distrust to appear in each of their minds. Even though they all did trust each other, the seed had been planted and distrust was starting to grow. None of them wanted to say anything yet, but soon, they would have to face the fact that they were no longer as trusting of each other as they were before.


	4. Distrust

After an awkward night of silence, the group awoke to find Sesshomaru gone. They all remembered that he said he would be going to get Rin and the others in the morning, but they thought he would have at least told them he was leaving before he left. It upset Kirai to know that Sesshomaru left her without even saying goodbye. He'd never done that before.

“Do you think Rin and the others are okay?” Safaia questioned as she and her sister were trying to start a fire. Eodum had collected the sticks and left the actual starting of the fire to the girls.

“They better be, or else Sesshomaru will flip.” Kirai simply responded as she stood up, annoyed with the lack of fire. They were trying to start a fire without using magic, but clearly, that wasn't going to work, so Safaia used her Witchy-Witch powers to light the fire.

“He would? I didn't realize he had emotions.” It was Eodum from the tree he was sitting at who'd spoken. He was cleaning the fish he'd caught in a river nearby as he idly listened into the girls' conversation.

“I could say the same thing about you, you know?”

“I suppose us demons feel quieter than you humans do.”

“I suppose so,” Kirai spoke with such bitterness that it worried her sister.

“Is everything going alright with you and Sesshomaru?” Safaia questioned as she stood up from the fire that was now burning. She looked over at her sister with worry in her eyes. As far as she'd known, ever since the fight with Hakai, everything was going good between Sesshomaru and Kirai.

“I don't really want to talk about it...” However, one look at Safaia's face and Kirai changed what she had to say. “I just feel like something is changing between him and I. That's all...”

“I see... I'm sorry, sis.” There was nothing else the girl could say to her sister now. So Safaia just walked over to Eodum and began to put the fish of stakes to cook them.

~

It was later that afternoon when Sesshomaru returned with Ah-Un, Rin, and Jaken. Rin seemed to be excited to see Kirai and Safaia once again, while Jaken just seemed to hate his life even more.

“Did you miss us, Kirai, Safaia?” Rin questioned as soon as she hopped off of Ah-Un.

“Of course we didn't, you obnoxious teenager.” Kirai jokingly grumbled, knowing fully well that Rin wouldn't take her words to heart. The two went to hug but was stopped by Eodum speaking.

“How do we know that's really Rin?” Eodum was standing protectively in front of Safaia as he spoke. “How do we know any of them are who they say they are?”

“How do we know you are who you say you are?” Jaken snapped instantly and defensively.

“The password, this is when we're supposed to say that, right?” Rin was about to say the password when Kirai stopped her.

“Wait, all of us need to say it at the same time.”

“Alright.”

“Potato.” Everyone, except Sesshomaru, spoke all at once. Everyone then processed the situation and turned to Sesshomaru. They all instantly felt a sense of distrust towards the man.

“I'm not saying that.” Sesshomaru instantly said almost angrily. He wouldn't look like a fool randomly saying “potato”.

“Come on Sesshomaru, just say it.” Kirai began to approach the tall demon as she spoke to him.

“Kirai, there's no point, he knows the password now and it would be meaningless now,” Eodum explained simply as he pulled the girl away from the other demon. Kirai struggled for a moment but was then pulled back by her sister, causing her to not fight any longer.

“Prove who you are,” Safaia spoke next, defensively. She was clearly on edge now.

“Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need to prove himself to people like you!” Jaken yelled out in response to Safaia's demand.

“But Jaken, what if that isn't Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin was the voice of reason, saying what was on all of their minds. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru just looked annoyed. He clearly had no intention of trying to prove himself.

“Sesshomaru, please.” Kirai nearly begged, just wanting her lover to prove himself so she could go over to him already.

“When did you start calling me that again?” That was what Sesshomaru finally responded with.

“What?” Kirai was clueless about what he meant.

“You stopped calling me 'Maru'. Why? You always have called me that.”

“Oh...” Kirai just looked down to the ground. “I'm sorry.” Sesshomaru wasn't sure what exactly she was sorry about, but he knew those words caused pain in his chest. “Please... Maru, just prove yourself.”

“Do it, unless you truly are Ken'o,” Eodum growled at the slightly taller demon. He was now protectively in front of the whole group, excluding Sesshomaru. Speaking of the demon, Sesshomaru was just glaring at all of them for a few moments, until he finally sighed outwardly and began to speak.

“Kirai, we recently fought against a warlock, Hakai... Does that not suffice as proof of who I am?” Kirai instantly pushed passed Eodum and threw herself at Sesshomaru. She was close to crying, which surprised Sesshomaru and the rest of the group.

“I'm so sorry I doubted you,” Kirai spoke as she hugged Sesshomaru. The demon wrapped his arms around her in return, in a rare show of affection.

“It's fine, Kirai.” Sesshomaru's tone clearly stated that it wasn't fine, but it was clear to him that now was not the time to get into it with his lover.

“Maru, I'll never call you 'Sesshomaru' again, I swear!”

“Calm yourself.” Kirai pulled away from her demon only to smile up at him. Tears were in her eyes, but she was determined to not shed them.

“Alright, so now that the situation had been dealt with, is it time to head out again?” Rin was eager to head out on another adventure, but she was also nervous. “What exactly happened while we were gone anyway?” To Rin's question, Safaia explained the situation quickly.

“Let's go now.” Sesshomaru demanded as he turned away from Kirai and the others. For a moment his eyes met Eodum's and they exchanged glares, but nothing more. The taller demon wasn't in the mood to get into a fight with the other demon. Not yet at least, he would save that for later.

~

The group was continuing on like usual when suddenly they all began to sense demons approaching them. Instantly, the two who wielded swords unsheathed their weapons, while Safaia pulled out her scythe from her enchanted bag.

“Ah-Un, Jaken protect Rin,” Kirai told the dragon demon before turning away from them.

“I don't listen to your orders, woman.” Jaken snapped, knowing fully well that now wasn't the time to get into it with Kirai.

“Jaken, protect Rin,” Sesshomaru ordered after the little demon was done talking. He sounded annoyed, though that wasn't any different than usual. He didn't like Jaken talking back to Kirai.

“Eodum, don't die, alright?” Safaia chuckled as the demons made it to their location.

“You don't die either, Safaia,” Eodum smirked at the girl who was already cutting into a demon. There were a few demons running along the ground, but most of them were flying. Meaning there were now demons diving down at the group angrily. There was a huge swarm of them, making it so none of the group could count exactly how many demons were attacking them. They only knew that there were a lot of them.

“Hey Maru, I bet I can kill more than you can!” Kirai yelled out as she swiped at a group of demons. Her powers cut down the demons similarly to how Bakusaiga does.

“Hmm. I think not.” Sesshomaru himself them swung his sword, eliminating just a little more demons than Kirai had killed.

“Dammit,” Kirai muttered as she watched Sesshomaru easily take down another group of demons before Kirai could.

“You two focus on the task at hand and stop trying to one-up each other!” Safaia yelled out as she cut down a few demons herself. Eodum was at her side using his claws to take care of demons that Safaia didn't get. They were working as a perfect team, while Kirai and Sesshomaru made it a game and were going against each other.

“Oh hush, the demons are getting killed, who cares how it's done!” Kirai yelled back as she took down even more demons than she'd done before. It tied her and Sesshomaru up in the number of demons they'd taken down.

“Ah! Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin yelled out as demons began to swarm around her, Ah-Un and Jaken. The little demon was swinging his staff around using the fire, but it just wasn't working well.

It was then that the adults all realized that the demons were there with a purpose and not just randomly attacking people. The demons were sent there to hurt or kill one of them, and Rin and the others were good targets, due to how weak Jaken was compared to the other adults.

As soon as Rin had yelled out, Sesshomaru was there in an instant. He took care of the demons that were surrounding the little group within a second. All it took was one swing and the demons were destroyed.

“Thank you, milord,” Jaken muttered, only earning a glare from Sesshomaru in return.

“There are so many of them. Where are they all coming from?” Eodum questioned, annoyed by the never-ending stream of demons.

“They must have been conjured here by Ken'o.” Safaia simply responded as she sung her scythe some more. She was eliminating demons slowly, but it was more than enough to hold them off for now. Kirai and Sesshomaru together were quickly eliminating the demons, but every time they killed some, more appeared.

“This is ridiculous!” Kirai finally yelled out as she nearly dropped her sword. She was not used to using her sword so much, so she was starting to get fatigued.

“Keep going Kirai.” Sesshomaru demanded as he looked over a bit worriedly at his lover.

Suddenly, the demons began to thin out, making the group believe they were winning, however, they were wrong. With the demons now mostly gone, Ken'o popped out with a sword and attacked Eodum.

“Eodum!” Safaia yelled out as she watched the man get stabbed, yet again.

“Fuck!” Eodum cried out as blood began to pour

from his wounded abdomen. Ken'o just laughed and went to attack Safaia next. However, she swung her scythe and managed to keep him at bay long enough for Sesshomaru to approach and begin to attack the man.

Sesshomaru and Ken'o fought for a moment, but the half-demon was able to shift into a bigger demon. He shifted into an ogre-like demon and was able to throw Sesshomaru off long enough for him to get a good swipe in with his sword, causing Sesshomaru to get cut.

“Maru!” Kirai yelled out, panicking as she watched blood begin to flow from Sesshomaru's wound. With Ken'o now distracted, Safaia threw her Witchy-Witch powders on him.

“Ow, fuck!” Ken'o screamed out as his skin began to boil and melt off of his body. He was forced to shift back into himself, still with skin melting. “You bit-” Ken'o couldn't finish his cursing, as Safaia swung her scythe at him once again. This time, however, the scythe hit its mark; directly in Ken'o's chest.

“Oh my god, sis...” Kirai was shocked at her sister's action. Safaia was normally quite a pacifist and all about helping people, rather than hurting, or in this case, killing them.

“I'm not going to let anyone else hurt my loved ones!” Safaia strongly spoke as she pulled the scythe from Ken'o's chest. Blood instantly began to pour out of the wound. All Ken'o could do was cough up blood and fall to the ground. He wasn't dead quite yet, but there was no way anyone there would heal him, meaning his death was imminent. “Eodum!” Safaia quickly dropped her weapon and moved over to the injured man. Kirai was already at Sesshomaru's side.

“Bi...Bitch...” All four of the adults who'd heard Ken'o speak looked over to the man. His head was turned to face Safaia, and it was clear that he was now dead. There was no more life in his eyes.


	5. Together

“Maru, hang on, I'll heal you.” Kirai shocked out of watching Ken'o die only to turn to her man. His chest was sliced and bleeding badly. It was a deep wound. Kirai honestly wasn't sure if she could heal it or not, but she would definitely give it her best.

“I'm fine.” Came Sesshomaru's simple response. He almost seemed annoyed that Kirai was worried for his sake.

“Oh, shut up and sit down!” Kirai's strong voice caused her lover to actually and surprisingly go silent and sit down. He wasn't happy about it, but he allowed the witch to heal him.

Meanwhile, Safaia was already doing the same with Eodum. She was better at healing, so Eodum was already healed up like nothing had happened to him. Kirai's healing of Sesshomaru took a little longer, but eventually, he too was out of danger and healed as if he'd never even been hurt in the first place.

“I was so scared Lord Sesshomaru, I thought we were going to lose you!” Rin cried out as she held back against throwing herself on the demon. She clearly wanted to hug him, but she knew better than to act on such a thought.

“Milord, I'm so glad you're okay!” Jaken also cried out as he approached the still seated demon.

“I'm fine, it would take much more to take me down than a simple half-demon.” Sesshomaru finally spoke up as he stood up. He brushed the dirt off of him and glared at his destroyed clothing. He wasn't happy that some more of his clothes were bloody and ruined. However, he was glad that he had no major injuries. He'd been worried for a second there.

“Is everyone else alright?” Safaia questioned as she helped Eodum get to his feet, even though she didn't really need to help.

“I'm fine.” Rin cheerfully spoke as she looked over to the older woman.

“I, too, am fine,” Jaken spoke next, not that any of them really were listening to the little demon. He'd been loud enough earlier for them to know he was alright. After Jaken spoke, Ah-Un made a noise that they took as he was alright as well.

“So guys... what now? We faced yet another evil person, so now what do we do?” Safaia questioned as she looked around the group. They all thought for a moment before Rin stepped up and began to speak.

“Um, if it's not too much trouble, there's something I want to look for...”

“What is it Rin?” Kirai asked as she looked over at the young girl. Rin's face was flushed red and she was staring at the ground.

“Well, it's just, I was thinking, almost everyone else in our group has someone... and I was thinking that maybe I want to have someone too.”

“Oh?” Kirai was surprised now. She stared at the girl in amazement. She never thought that Rin would be the type to want to have someone, or at least not so soon in life. Then again though, Rin was at a good age to find a man and start to plan her life.

“Do you have someone in mind?” Safaia finally questioned after the initial shock wore off.

“Actually yes.” Rin didn't elaborate on who it was, causing an awkward silence to fall upon the group.

“Well, spit it out, child, who is it?!” Jaken demanded, suddenly involved in the conversation. 

“Kohaku.” That one name caused Jaken to begin sputtering nonsense and also caused Sesshomaru's head to snap over to glare at the young girl.

“Kohaku? You mean Sango's younger brother?” Kirai recalled as she had to think back to a conversation she'd had with Sango about her life. Rin just nodded her head to the question.

“He tried to kill you once!” Jaken cried out, horrified at the young girl. “Are you crazy or just stupid?”

“Jaken, be nice. A girl can't help who she loves. Besides, in the beginning, Sesshomaru tried to kill me a few times too.”

“Only because you were trying to kill him.” Safaia nicely reminded her sister, only for Kirai to give a look that clearly said that Kirai wanted Safaia to shut her mouth.

“We're moving off topic.” Eodum reminded the two girls who'd begun to bicker among themselves.

“Right. Sorry about that.” Kirai muttered softly as she looked at the ground with a pout.

“So, I guess our next journey will be to find Kohaku, right?” Safaia looked over at Sesshomaru, who had a strange look on his face. He almost seemed to be annoyed as he still glared over at Rin. The young girl finally took notice and jolted when she met his eyes.

“Maru, is there something wrong?” Kirai questioned as she, too, finally noticed his glaring. To her question, Sesshomaru just huffed and turned away from everyone. It was clear to everyone that something was bothering the demon.

“Let's go.” Sesshomaru demanded as he began to walk away from the group. Quickly, everyone grabbed their belongings and followed after him. First, it was Ah-Un with Rin on him, followed closely by Jaken. Then it was Kirai, followed by Eodum and Safaia, who were walking side by side.

~

It was about a day later when Sesshomaru led his group to a small clearing. They were quite far away from Kagome's village and it confused everyone when he suddenly stopped and declared they were setting up camp. It was in the middle of the day, and they could have still walked further, but Sesshomaru refused and picked a tree to lean against.

“Maru, what's this about?” Kirai questioned as she moved to stand next to the seated demon. She was elected to question him by the rest of the group.

“Wait and see.” Came the simple response of the demon. He didn't even bother to look up at the woman as he spoke.

“Okay then?” Kirai was just as confused as the other members of her group, but she decided to not bother asking anything further. She just chose to sit down next to Sesshomaru and lean against him. He turned to her and the pair shared a moment when their eyes met. In their eyes was their love for each other, and without even saying it, they knew exactly how the other felt. So, Kirai just smiled at her demon and leaned against him further.

Safaia and Eodum also found a tree to lean against together and began to chat with each other. That left Rin and Jaken to themselves, much to the little demon's annoyance. He did not want to deal with the teenager more than he had to.

However, suddenly the group began to sense the approaching of a demon. This demon didn't have any malevolence or ill will, and it had a human riding on it. It was a strange thing to begin to sense. Even so, before anyone could say anything, a cat demon with a young man riding on it flew into the little clearing that the group was in.

“Kohaku?!” Rin excitedly questioned as she realized who the young man was.

“Rin? When Kirara told me she was smelling familiar people nearby, I never thought it would be you.” The boy, Kohaku, spoke as he got off of the cat. He approached the now blushing girl as the cat turned into a smaller version of herself. “How have you been? It feels like it's been forever since we last ran into each other.”

“Y-Yeah.” Rin hesitantly responded. However, after she got over her blushing and shyness, both of which surprised the group, she began to tell the young man everything that had happened to her recently. From being kidnapped by Hakai to the fight with Ken'o and all the while, Kohaku listened carefully.

“That's...That's horrible, Rin. Are you sure you're alright?” His concern brought back the redness on the girl's face.

“I'm okay now. Lord Sesshomaru and Kirai always saved me in the end.”

“Kirai?”

“Oh that's right, you haven't met the newest members of our group.” Rin then turned to point at Kirai, who was still next to Sesshomaru. “That's Kirai, Lord Sesshomaru's lover and a witch.” Rin then turned to Safaia and Eodum. “The girl is a witch named Safaia, and the man is a demon named Eodum. They are getting together now, but aren't a 'thing' yet.”

“I see. Well, it's good to meet all of you.” Kohaku politely spoke to the three adults. They simply nodded back at him, as they didn't want to begin to talk to the boy and take away the spotlight from the teenager. “So Rin, it seems like you've run into a lot of problems recently. Would it be okay if I traveled with you guys for a little bit?” Kohaku then paused before quickly spitting out. “It seems like you attract a lot of demons, and it'd help with my training.” The young girl didn't answer right away, instead, she turned to Kirai and Sesshomaru. She looked like a child asking her parents for permission, which was almost close to what she was doing anyway.

“Sure, of course. We'll always welcome a friend of Rin's.” Kirai spoke up before Sesshomaru could shut the boy down. Sesshomaru turned once again to the woman, but this time it was to glare at her. She, however, ignored it and stood up. “Feel free to stick with us for as long as you want.”

“Th-Thank you.” Kohaku started to turn red at how nice Kirai was being to him. However, as he looked over at her, he noticed that Sesshomaru was glaring at him. It made him uncomfortable, but he wrote it off as just Sesshomaru being in a mood or something. He at least hoped it wasn't because of him. He didn't like being on the bad side of the demon.

~

Another day passed with nothing major affecting the group. However, Sesshomaru was still in his bad mood, which began to worry Kirai and Safaia. They had seen him in this mood before, and it wasn't something good. The last time it was due to jealousy when someone began to flirt and try to get with Kirai. Even so, they knew it wasn't like that this time, but they had an idea as to what the reasoning was.

So, late one night after the human teenagers fell asleep, Kirai and Safaia approached Sesshomaru to confront him. He had seen it coming and tried to get away, but the two witches cast a spell on him, causing him to not be able to move. Therefore, Sesshomaru stood there next to his tree and glared at the girls.

“How dare you-” Sesshomaru began only to be stopped by Kirai.

“No, you listen here, you have had an attitude problem since Rin confessed to wanting a man, like

Kohaku. You are going to start scaring the poor boy if you keep this up. Explain yourself.”

“No.”

“Sesshomaru I will cast a truth spell on you if you don't start talking willingly.” Safaia threatened, much to the annoyance of the demon. He knew she would too, so, reluctantly, he began to speak.

“I do not like the thought of Rin finding herself a... lover.”

“What? Why?” Both sisters questioned in unison. Sesshomaru seemed almost embarrassed to have admitted that and to now have to explain it. So, he didn't, instead, he looked away from the two girls.

“Oh... I get it now.” Kirai suddenly spoke as she turned to her sister. “He thinks of Rin as a daughter. He doesn't like the thought of his daughter getting with someone.”

“Is that right, Sesshomaru?” Safaia asked as she looked over at the now irritated man. The look of pure annoyance on his face gave it all away. “Oh my, that's so sweet.”

“Be silent.”

“Maru! You're so adorable!” Kirai threw herself at the demon, pulling him into an unwilling hug.

“Get off of me.”

“Your little girl is growing up and is going to end up with Kohaku. The boy likes her back. You gotta get over that thought. Just get used to it. It's happening.” Sesshomaru didn't like that thought at all, but he knew that he would have to accept it... eventually.

“Huh? What's going on?” It was Rin, she'd woken up to see Kirai hugging an annoyed Sesshomaru while Safaia just stood by and watched.

“Just adult talk,” Kirai muttered, unsure of what else to say.

“Okay...?” The girl just rolled back over and fell asleep once again.

~

That morning, demons attacked them. It was only a few, but it was enough that Kohaku was able to show off all he's learned so far. Sesshomaru allowed the boy to protect Rin and the others, even though he wanted to take care of the demons himself. Once all of the demons were destroyed by the young man, Rin ran over and hugged him.

“That was amazing Kohaku! You have gotten so much better!” Rin cried out as she clung to the taller boy. Both parties realized the situation they were in and their entire faces went completely red.

“Rin, you shouldn't get close to me.”

“Why not?!” She was horrified and instantly released the boy. She glared up at him and stood her ground.

“I've tried to kill you before! I don't deserve...”

“Kohaku, I don't think Rin cares about the past. Listen, you both feel the same about each other, don't ruin it by dwelling on what once happened.” Safaia put her hands on the shoulders of Rin and Kohaku as she spoke. Her tone was soft and caring.

“She's right! I don't care about anything that happened in the past. I know how I feel about you right now!” Rin exclaimed as she grabbed Kohaku's hands.

“I... I understand.” Kohaku smiled at Rin and the two got a little closer, however suddenly the boy paused and looked over at Sesshomaru hesitantly.

“I approve of your relationship with Rin.” That was all the demon needed to say to allow the two teenagers to finally kiss each other.

“Aw! Maru they are so adorable!” Kirai spoke to her demon as she clung to his arm. She looked up at him with a wanting look on her face. It caused him to sigh before leaning down to kiss her lips.

“I feel left out.” Safaia suddenly spoke up as she looked over at Eodum. The demon just smiled at her and took her hands in his. They weren't quite there and ready to kiss each other quite yet, but eventually they would be. They already knew they were each other's soulmate, just as Kirai and Sesshomaru were each other's soulmates. Along with Rin and Kohaku and many others.

“Disgusting,” Jaken grumbled as he watched all of the couples share a special moment between them. Ah-Un just huffed at the little demon and shoved him over with one of its heads. He wouldn't allow the imp to interrupt such sweet moments between all of the couples. However, soon enough the moments were done on their own.

“So guys,” Kirai began as she looked around to everyone in the group, “Where are we going next? What journey shall we go on now?”


	6. Epilogue

Four years have passed since Rin and Kohaku and Safaia and Eodum have gotten together. Major changes have taken place for Sesshomaru and his little group.

The first major change was that Sesshomaru and the others have set up and created their own little village. It is located near where Kagome's village is, so they can constantly visit each other whenever they wanted. It was mainly for the benefit of the little humans they have in their group and due to everyone finally settling down.

Rin and Kohaku got married within these four years. They also had two children, a boy, and a girl. Both of them were already being raised to be little demon-slayers.

Inuyasha and Kagome have gotten mated along with being married and have two children. Both of them were girls who had little dog ears.

Sango and Miroku have had another child, even though they already had many.

Safaia and Eodum eventually fully got together and got married and mated. They ended up with one child, a little girl with god ears.

Sesshomaru and Kirai also got married and mated together. They ended up with triplets on their first time getting pregnant. The children were two girls and one boy. All three of them had dog ears, much to Sesshomaru's dismay, even though he adores his children regardless.

With all of the little children running around, Jaken now hates his life even more, but honestly, he wouldn't change a thing.

Ah-Un fills his time by playing with the children.

Everyone finally got the happy endings that they all wanted and hopefully, it would all last.


End file.
